


I'm Starting to Think You Like Him

by Houndoominite



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndoominite/pseuds/Houndoominite
Summary: Kageyama sees Hinata idolizing their team's ace and reminds him who he should be appreciating.Based off of episode 10 of the anime.My first post for both the fandom and Inktober.





	I'm Starting to Think You Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been so long!  
> Lots has been going on with my life and that all needed to get sorted out. I don't want to dive too much into it, but I'm finally here and ready to write for Inktober!  
> I know Inktober is officially for artists rather than writers, but I figured it'd be fun. My personal theme for this is going to be music! You can find the songs that inspired each story at the end notes.  
> I apologize in advice for the way this chapter is written, it's nothing at all like my true writing. I'm currently using it to transition back into writing regularly.  
> As for The Hot Kid With the Green Eyes, I'm going to rewrite that before I continue it.  
> Enjoy!

Kageyama never claimed to be a good man.

From day one of life with Hinata, Kageyama's life was full of thrills and enjoyments, from the competitions to see who could get somewhere the fastest, to the arguments that started between them that Kageyama knew were his fault, yet he'd simply deny any attempt Hinata made at pointing this out to him.

At some point, Kageyama's almost-friendly competition with Hinata had turned into a spark of romantic feelings, unreasonably strong when compared to the amount of time he knew Hinata for. Kageyama determined that the feelings hadn't sparked up overnight, they simply crawled onto him slowly, overtaking his mind and almost cruelly blinding him to rationality and sense as he found himself head over heels for the spontaneous and overjoyed orange haired boy.

His feelings, although irrational, had come from a reason that Kageyama held deep within his heart, and that was the fact that Hinata was the first person to be able to spike Kageyama's tosses. Hinata's simple act of playing volleyball had struck a chord deep within Kageyama, reminding him of the anguish of middle school volleyball and presenting to him the potential cure of it all.

As time passed, Kageyama had slowly deluded himself into believing that he and Hinata were meant to be. Hinata and Kageyama were partners on the court- dependent on each other, amplifying each other's strength. He knew that they both needed each other to show their best colors in volleyball, and Kageyama had used that as the pathway to his one way trip to an endless rollercoaster of feelings.

Kageyama only fell further into his delusions as jealousy began to hit him, for he envied the looks that Hinata gave Asahi and Nishinoya. He wanted the spark in Hinata's eyes to be directed at him and him alone, he wanted Hinata to smile and laugh with him in a sincere way, because Hinata was rapidly becoming the light of his life and the reason he woke up with more enthusiasm in the morning. Despite all this, Kageyama did his best to conceal his feelings from Hinata out of sheer pride. 

During the match between Karasuno and the Neighborhood Association Team, Kageyama's feelings finally came to a peak as he observed Hinata gawk and admire the team's ace. Bitterness and rage inched over his head, causing him to snap at Hinata during the match in attempts to bring him back to the world of the living. Although his attempts were not in vain and he managed to ground Hinata back into reality, Kageyama's temper had slipped, and he was too far gone to do anything about it other than continue down his path.

Kageyama dragged Hinata away as soon as the gym had closed, pulling a angry and kicking boy by the wrist to the other side of the building, away from the prying eyes of their peers and teammates. He flung Hinata's wrist out of his hand before grabbing his shoulders, pinning him to the wall and glaring at him. Hinata stared back anxiously, eyes watering and shaking his head as he tried to slip out of the situation by apologizing. Kageyama blatantly ignored him and began talking.

"What was that earlier? You were acting like Asahi was the best thing to ever happen to you."

Hinata tilted his head and stared at Kageyama oddly. "Well... in a way he is. He's our ace and he's cool! He can get past blockers by just going "boom!" and knocking their hands aside." Hinata's watery eyes lit up with enthusiasm once again as he began to animate his thoughts with hand gestures. "It doesn't matter who's trying to block him. Asahi will always-"

Hinata was rudely cut off by Kageyama's violent shove, slamming his shoulders into the wall as Kageyama held him there. "But what about me? You've invincible with me. I'm the one who sends those tosses you love so much to you. I'm your partner on the court, so why don't you recognize me?"

Kageyama watched as Hinata fell into a stunned silence. Realizing his mistake too late, he pressed on. 

"I don't understand what you like so much about Asahi. At the end of the day, he's just another person. Why won't you recognize me? I've already done so much for you and I'll do anything as long as you keep playing with a smile."

The shorter boy continued to stare at his teammate, not breathing a word. He then burst out laughing. 

"I only admire Asahi as a volleyball player, not as a person."  Hinata was wheezing in between his sentences. "I didn't think the King would end up getting so jealous and fussy over commoners."

Kagayama glared at him and let go of his shoulders, grabing him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't call me King!"

Hinata screamed. "Sorry!" He signed and took a deep breath, staring at the ground. "Of course I admire you, Kageyama. I just don't show it as often because I'm usually playing with you rather than watching your playstyle from afar." He paused and smiled up at the taller boy. "Thank you for all you do to support me and help me shine on the court."

Kagayama blushed faintly, glancing to the side and avoiding eye contact. "Just keep doing what you're doing." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'll support you no matter what we're doing."

He heard some chucking come from the other boy. "Kageyama, you're acting weird today," he said. "But okay!"

Kageyama nodded.

"Oh, and Kageyama. Let's hang out afterschool, outside of practice. I think it'd be a good way for us to get to know each other better."

Kageyama couldn't be happier with the idea of getting to know his crush outside of volleyball.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at http://animee-boys.tumblr.com/  
> Nick Jonas' "Jealous": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz26fJRg6i8 
> 
> ...Writing is hard.


End file.
